


Blankets

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, Cuddling, Frottage, M/M, not really sex but M to be safe, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The prince and his rebel enjoy a steamy, soft moment under the blankets.





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> The severe lack of fic content for this pairing astounds me.

Matthew Holt hated the cold air. 

Anyone who knew him would tell you of his constant cursing and the many layers he would wear on planets it’s a temperature lower than 60 degrees Fahrenheit. 

Hence why everyone had made sure to store Matt’s room with a shit ton of blankets. 

“Matt….come here…”

No one expected said blankets to be shared with their newest member of the team on this chilly night. Matte let off some grumbles but did as he was told.

His—boyfriend? Lover? Alien Ally with Benefits?—hummed as he slowly pulled the human down under the blankets and into his arms when he felt him shivering with his teeth chattering. The practically curled his whole body around the other’s to try and soothe his chills from the cold air of the ship.

Despite having no fur like one half of his heritage, Lotor hummed as he managed to warm the rebel in his arms. 

Matt’s teeth slow in there chattering as he presses his face into the black t-shirt Lotor was wearing.

“Mmmmmm…”

“Hmm?” The alien blinked his blue eyes “What is it?”

He looked up with his brown eyes with a slight flash to them, “You feel waaarm….”

Lotor jumped when Matt buried his face into the fabric and pulled him close before sliding his cold hands under it.

“Ack!” Lotor blushes and then lowered his ears before he pulled Matt closer. He gently strokes through the soft brown hair and hummed as the green paladin’s brother made himself comfy. 

If someone had asked either of them before this if they’d end up together they would have either denied it vehemently or glared the person down. 

But now? Well…

Lotor pulled the blankets over them before he felt one of Matt’s legs slide up slowly around his hip. Trying to find some source of heat.

“…..You lower that foot this instant,” Lotor mumbled before kissing his forehead.

The human whines, “But it’s cooooold!”

The prince sighed and looked down at him with a raised brow….then smirked slightly as an idea formed. He leaned down and kissed his whiny human on the mouth. 

Matt blinked slightly in surprise before closing his eyes and pressing closer into the warm body. The kiss started soft and chaste before melting into a deeper kiss when Lotor opened his mouth.

Gentle hands reached up and fingers shifted through the human’s soft, short hair. A soft sound left Matt’s throat as he moved his hands out of the shirt in favor of gently playing with the strands of white that was Lotor’s hair. 

_So soft…_.

Matt gasped when his bottom lip is nipped lightly before he’s rolled on to his back. He slipped his legs slowly around the other’s hips and opened his mouth to swipe his tongue over the other’s lips to ask for entry. With a soft growl, Lotor closed his mouth over Matt’s in confirmation.

The human shivered as heat pools down his spine as he felt the other’s hips grinding into his. He gasps and swirled his tongue over the other’s slightly. He shuddered with his eyes rolling back slightly before the kiss breaks.

He tilted his head back with a soft pull of his brown hair before he felt Lotor mouth over his throat possesssively. Matt gasped and mewled softly as he felt himself growing uncomfortable hard in his boxers…

…..and judging by the bulge of Lotor’s crotch rubbing over his pants, the alien prince was no better off.

Biting his lip, Matt gripped on to the other’s shoulders and let off a moan when he felt Lotor suckling on the flesh that lea nice, dark hickie as he ground his hips harder into the human’s. The friction caused heat and an pleasurable ache that slowly courses through him.

Lotor pulled back a bit and placed his hands on either side of Matt’s head. He panted a moment as he stared at him.

Those blue eyes seemed to glow with an almost possessive nature as he saw how Matt’s cheeks were flushed and eyes misty as he rolled his hips up to try and get more of that wonderful friction.

….He smiled warmly and kissed him again.

“How is that for warm?” He whispered against his lips as he pulls him closer and moans softly.

Matt blushed and pulled him closer with a pleasured whine. He answered by pulling the blankets completely over their heads and looked him in the eyes.

“Try a little harder, then I’ll—aaah—be good babe.”


End file.
